Outdoor mailboxes have been around for many years, and come in many sizes and shapes, and are exposed to all types of weather conditions. Popular types of mailboxes include an elongated compartment such as a rectangular housing with a flat roof or curved roof, and an access door that swings open, where the door must be able to close and remain closed, especially for protection from outside elements. Being exposed to varying outdoor weather conditions means that moisture and water of varying degrees are likely to enter into the boxes even with the door being closed. The water/moisture entry problem is further compounded during severe weather conditions, such as but not limited to rainstorms, snow storms, and the like.
Some mailboxes have doors that can partially but weakly seal the open end of the mail box by closing under a cowling to abut against an internal face, or “rain guard” lip. With such designs, it is common for water entering a mailbox with a conventional rainguard will tend to disperse or splatter the interior of the mailbox to varying degrees depending upon the severity of the external weather conditions. Water can pass into the mailbox during blowing rainstorms, where the internal lip edge does not block or control the water entering into the box. Current mailboxes also do not allow for water entering the interior to be controlled and released from the boxes. Instead splatter and puddles form inside of the mailboxes. Thus, mail type contents inside become damaged by being exposed to weather elements, where paper and cardboard items may become irreparably damaged.
Other types of mailboxes have exterior doors that wraps about an open end of a mailbox. Similarly, rainwater and the like, can easily be driven between a wrapped door edges into the mailbox. Also, these current mailboxes also do not allow for trapped water to be released from the boxes and instead become puddles inside of the mailboxes. Thus, mail type contents inside become damaged by being exposed to weather elements, where paper and cardboard items become irreparably damaged.
Still furthermore, these current mailbox doors will often fail to stay shut during rainstorms. An open mailbox is clearly prone to water intrusion that damages mail type contents. Failure to secure the mailbox door in a closed position will allow for the mailbox contents to become dislodged and lost, and even stolen overtime.
Still furthermore, mailboxes that allow for water intrusion have a reduced lifespan since the inside moisture and water can further more quickly deteriorate the box, by oxidation, rust, and the like.
Adding extra sealing materials such as weather stripping and the like, would be generally impractical. The cost of adding weather stripping and the like, with or without extra fasteners, can substantially raise the cost of inexpensive mailboxes making them impractical to be manufactured and sold. Still furthermore, weather stripping such as rubber and elastomeric material, would not last long due to extreme environmental conditions. For example, heat can act quickly and harshly, on seals and gaskets causing the materials to dry up, rot, and disintegrate. Self-stick adhesive materials can similarly dry out as well. Any added on material would also be prone to separate, peel, and/or fall off the box. Additionally, adding weather stripping by mechanical fasteners can further create manufacturing concerns that detract from the mailbox. Adding extra materials can potentially create snag hazards for clothes, in addition to possibly creating sharp edges that can scratch and puncture persons using the mailbox.
The inventor is not aware of apparatus, devices and methods that overcome all the problems listed above. Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.